Love is a race: With Vanillabutter icing
by TrixieTock
Summary: Winning Vanellope's heart will be like trying to win the sugar rush cup at the end of the race, does Rancis like Vanellope? Does Vanellope like Rancis? With some other ships in too, SwizzlexMinty, mint-swirl and GloydxJubileena cherry-pumpkin... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The mistake

Love is a race: with vanillabutter icing.

Chapter One: The Mistake

President Vanellope knocked on a certain sugar rush racer's door, she seeked advice and just knew this racer knew what she was talking about. The cherry red door of Jubileena Bing-Bing's house creaked open slowly

"Princess? What do you want at a time like this?" Jubileena asked confused. Vanellope winced, she hated being called princess.

"It's president! And, I have a problem, you're the only one I can go to!" Vanellope paused "You are a love guru after all!"

Jubileena nodded, all of a sudden excited. "Come on in!" She grabbed Vanellope's arm and pulled her into her cherry-themed home.

"Sit down!" Jubileena insisted, brushing imaginary dirt off of her red nightgown. Despite being the president , Vanellope's own pyjamas were littered with various small candies like her hair. She spotted a red frame with a picture of Gloyd Orangeboar in it. Pumkinhead and candy pig were everyones favorite nicknames for him.

"This is about Rancy-uh! Rancis! When we made the RV1 we became friends but now I really like him, but I don't want to gross him out or ruin our friendship." Vanellope blurted, ashamed of telling somebody about her mushy-gushy feelings for another person. Jubileena squealed and started skippin around the room.

"Aww! Vanellope's got a crush! Love is so magical! Donch'ya think? And it'll be easy as cherry pie to get you and Rancis together! I Minty and Swizzle together!" Jubileena's eyes lit up as Vanellope's face blushed deep crimson. So Vanellope and Jubileena entered deep conversation, Jubileena sometimes slipping off subject and talking about her and Gloyd. By the time they were finished Jubileena's alarm clock rang loudly.

Vanellope yawned and after a long silence said;

"Hey, thanks! Wanna walk to the track together?" But before Jubileena could say anything, there was another knock at her door.

"Ah! Must be Minty, probably with Swizzle too!" Much to Jubileena and Vanellope's surprise, Rancis was standing there in front of the RV1 looking embarassed.

"Hellooooo?" Jubileena sang.

"I need to talk to you about love... Vanellope to be exact." Rancis blushed and looked up at Jubileena. Her mouth was curved up into a slightly evil-looking smile. She gestured into the house, and Rancis nearly screamed when he saw Vanellope sat on the the red couch, listening to every word he'd said, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

Right now was the worst time for Swizzle, Minty and Gloyd to come running up. Gloyd and Swizzle swung their arms around Rancis's neck. While Minty ran to have a big hug with Jubileena.

Vanellope cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'll meet you at the track, see you!" Without saying anything else she walked out avoiding Rancis and hiding her face.

"Vanellope wait!" Rancis yelled, then he sighed and drove away in the opposite direction.

The four remaining racers giggled. Swizzle put his arm round Minty.

"I think someone's got a crush on a certain president!"

*** End of chapter 1 ***


	2. Chapter 2: Butterfingers' point of view

Chapter Two: Butterfingers' point of view.

Rancis wiped the tears from his face, one hand still on the steering wheel.

"What have I done?" He sighed, wanting the ground to swallow him up. He was too worried to go to the race because he was afraid that Vanellope might hate him now. He didn't drive back home, he didn't drive to the track, he drove to lollystix forest. There he met his worst nightmare or was it his dream?

It was Vanellope, sat on a gumdrop stool.

"He likes me?" Vanellope felt a wobbly smile make its way onto her face. Rancis quickly hid behind a tree, not very well, but hid. "I should probably tell him what I think of him…" Vanellope's smile faded and seeing this, so did Rancis' smile.

Rancis drove away to the deepest part of lollystix forest and went into deep thought 'She doesn't like me, does she? She's a tomboy, why would she be into me? I really like her, what should I do? I can't believe I said that when she was there!'

"Why donch'ya do something romantic or since she's a tomboy, do some fun…activities with her!" Crumbelina had been there earlier following some ghost or something. Everyone knew she was kind of cuckoo but always enjoyed her presence.

"Y-you can hear my thoughts?" Rancis fell over. "U-um thanks for the advice," he started backing away to his kart, but when he turned away, Crumbelina was stood right in front of him.

"I know you weren't going to go to that race, even though you're on the board. If you won it might impress Vanellope!"

Rancis blushed and rubbed his neck awkwardly "I guess everyone knows about it, huh?"

"All relationships start as friends! Trust me!" Crumbelina said, patting Rancis on the shoulder gently then she backed away. But before she had the chance to back away, another kart revving could be heard, and a very messy looking kart sped past the two racers.

"Vanellope!" They cried in unison.

"Quick, get in your kart, follow her and um…Oh yeah! Win the race!" Crumbelina said, hopping from one foot to the other.

Rancis jumped in his kart and gave crazy Crummy a thumbs up sign, then drove away as fast as he could to catch up to Vanellope.

Vanellope couldn't stop thinking about Rancis, she couldn't believe he actually liked her! It was his birthday coming up, so she needed to do something special, and winning a race to impress him wasn't enough. Maybe there was a certain thing that he wanted? How could she top the RV1?

Rancis rushed to the racetrack, he was completely determined to win that race, and he was determined to win Vanellope's heart. He usually wasn't a very romantic person but did know what Vanellope liked.

The race was on!


End file.
